


Car Sex

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [88]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Sam, Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A scenario where Sam Winchester is Dom and Dean Winchester is sub with bondage in the impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Sex

**Prompt** : A scenario where Sam Winchester is Dom and Dean Winchester is sub with bondage in the impala.

 

Sam eyed Dean hungrily. He was splayed across the hood of the impala with ropes wrapped between the passenger and the driver’s doors. His legs were unbound, but his upperbody was so stretched and taut that it wouldn’t have mattered. Dean could barely move, and his clothes lay inside the impala and sweat was starting to form. His eyes were wide with anticipation, his body quivering with lust. “You’re so pretty,” Sam purred. “Especially when you’re spread out and desperate. You can’t even move; you’re my pretty little sub, Dean.”

Dean whined. “Please.”

“You’ve waited for a week, you can wait a few more minutes,” Sam scolded.

Dean tried to twist out of his bonds but there was no way of getting out. “I can’t wait any longer. Let me come,” He pleaded.

Sam stroked a hand down Dean’s flank. “My poor baby, he wants to come.”  
“It hurts,” Dean whimpered.

Sam rubbed Dean’s shoulders soothingly. “It’s okay, baby boy. You’re going to come, I promise.”

Sam had kept Dean in a cock ring for a week and spent the entire time teasing him. At this time Dean needed to come so badly he thought he might actually die. Sam rolled his eyes every time Dean said that and assured him that blue balls could not cause death. Sam hadn’t even pampered him this week; he’d expected Dean to go about his regular routine except with various vibrators or plugs in his ass. Before bed Sam would pull out whatever he put in Dean’s ass and fuck him, but never took off the awful cock ring.

Right now Sam had a vibrator in Dean’s ass. It wasn’t on, but every time Dean shifted there was pressure against his prostate. His cock was almost purple and his muscles were straining to get some kind of release. “Sam, please, please, I can’t take it anymore.”   
“You can, baby,” Sam cooed. “I know you can. You’re my sweet little sub.” He stroked Dean’s tense body. “Do you really need to stop?” He asked. Dean always had a safeword and could duck out of anything when he was in actual pain.

Dean shook his head. “Not yet. I’m good-ish.”

Sam chuckled. “Don’t worry baby, you’re gonna be great when I’m done with you.”

“I trust you,” Dean promised.

“Good.” Sam kissed his nose. “I’m gonna blow your mind, baby. It’s gonna be so good for you.”

Sam flipped the tiny switch on the vibrator and Dean’s body spasmed. “No, nonono, stop it, Sammy!”

“Sorry, sugar,” Sam murmured. “You can take it though, baby, I know you can.”

Electricity shot through the vibrator and against Dean’s prostate until he was a mess, babbling and tugging against his bonds with all the fight in his body. “Please, Sam, I can’t handle it. I can’t handle anymore.”

“My sweet boy,” Sam stroked Dean’s hot skin. “Not much more, okay Dean? Not a lot longer. Can you wait just a little bit?”

Dean choked out a moan and dug his nails into his palm. “Sammy please!”

“It’s okay, baby. I’m gonna make you feel better,” Sam promised. Dean looked up at Sam and there was so much love and trust in his eyes that Sam felt like melting into a puddle of goo. “I love you, baby.”   
‘Then let me come,” Dean pleaded.

Sam grinned and kissed Dean lightly. He kept teasing kisses across Dean’s face and down his neck. Sam pinned Dean’s shoulders and mouthed across his chest. He licked across one of Dean’s sensitive nipples and grinned at the keening noises Dean made. His sub was needy and strung out, just the way Sam liked him. If he had it his way, he’d keep Dean begging and helpless for most of the time. Maybe he’d only let Dean come once a week, except on special occasions when he’d let Dean come over and over again, or hunts where he’d just let Dean be normal. He needed Dean to be alert and safe when they were hunting something.

“I need to come,” Dean sobbed. “  
“I’m gonna fuck you and then let you come, okay baby?”

Dean nodded frantically. “N-now, please! Hurry!”

Sam grabbed the vibrator out of Dean’s ass and dropped it on the ground, barely having time to turn it off. Sam would definitely have to clean it thoroughly before he used it again. But he was less preoccupied with the hygiene of one of their many vibrators and more with getting his dick inside Dean’s waiting hole. He shucked his pants down only far enough to get his cock out and push it into Dean’s ass. Dean let out a loud moan and tried to push down and get Sam’s cock in further. Sam drew it out teasingly, pushing it in inch by inch. Dean writhed under him and when Sam started to move he cried out and tried to wrench his arms out of the ropes. Sam was a little concerned that Dean might dislocate something, so he held Dean down while he continued fucking him. There was sweat dripping off both their bodies and Sam’s legs were aching. He wasn’t going to stop until he and his sub came, however. Dean was on the edge already, given the fact that he’d been denied an orgasm for seven days.

“Okay, I’m gonna let you come,” Sam said. He adjusted so his thrusts were against Dean’s prostate and snapped off the cock ring. Dean screamed and came almost immediately without Sam touching his cock. Sam fucked Dean through his orgasm and then bit down on Dean’s neck when his own orgasm waved through him. “Jesus, Dean,” Sam groaned. “You’re so hot.”

Dean’s body was entirely lax. “S’mmy.”

“Okay, baby, I’m gonna get you into the car. Just lie there.” Sam reached up to start untying Dean, making sure that he could keep his sub stable. “Alright, wake up, honey.”

“No,” Dean protested. Sam grinned fondly and picked Dean up. His brother curled up sweetly when Sam had him tucked inside the car. Sam smiled and started the car. His sub was already fast asleep, and Sam rolled the cock ring in his hands. They could have some really good times with this thing.

 


End file.
